Brother Bonkrek Sister Symphony
by Tavychu
Summary: Yume and her brother Angel have accidentally found their way to the room of awakening and restored Organization XIII. Can they cope with their new surroundings? A multiple OC fanfic.
1. Confusion

"Yume. My name. . .is Yume. I don't remember any last names. . . There was a fire I think. . . and a doll. . ." A gentle voice, like a little girl spoke quietly while its body's fingers pressed against each other as though to keep warm.

"Good. You're slowly starting to forget. . ." Another voice spoke. His was deeper, stronger, louder. A voice of a leader, like when you watch an advertisement to an epic movie you simply cannot wait to see, yet the narration is swallowed within a heavy cloud of darkness.

"I'm afraid, brother." The young voice whispered to a third party, whilst the one who was speaking before had momentarily left the room with echoed footsteps.

"I know." The third spoke, his voice a frustrated male wrapped in the damp cloth of puberty. "We'll get through this sissy, but right now, he is returning."

The echoed footsteps faded back into the darkness, his silhouetted body lead by a low lit torch. It had the faint glow of blue about it, thus easily revealing the man's brown sugar face and glowing dark yellow eyes through his cloak hood.

"You will leave your past life." Said the man in mid halt. "And be given new names." His voice dipped, a verbalization that would make you feel numb all over. Then without a word of warning, he lifted his dark hand and glided it across the faces of the two children before him. The first child was revealed to be a girl with dark blue hair and wavy locks. These were wrapped up high in twin-tails at each side of her head. The girl had blue eyes, shocked by a pattern of bright electricity, yet shaded by the simple frame of purple-blue glasses. This, was Yume, a little girl gripping at her brother's side, the second child.

"What is that...?" The boy asked beneath his own breath, keeping watch about the blue fire. It wasn't loud enough for the cloaked man before him to hear, so he didn't bother asking again. This child had bright _red_ hair, lightly combed, but still ruffled in the back with hidden cat ears to match his sibling's outstanding ones. He too had glasses shielding over his electric green eyes, however his gaze was more of a hateful one.

As the man's hand flowed downwardly, the sibling's names had appeared floating before them in bold lettering. These were the names "Yume", and "Angel." Only moments would these words be visible to the two of them before the tall man's hand had immediately risen for a second time. The letters thrashed about, swirling and meshing around into one another, a large X invading their once plastic titles. Soon these letters would spell out differently. Instead of the names known previously, they were now written as "Meuxy", and "Naxgel" Pronunciation: "Me-ook-see" and "Nawk-shell".

"Meuxy" The great man spoke. "Your title shall be 'The Living Doll'. As for your weapon, it shall be determined based on what it finds within the depths of your own fixated personality, to summon it, you must find yourself within yourself." He turned towards the second child, now known as "Naxgel", then spoke similar words to him. "Naxgel." The deep voice bellowed. "From now on you shall be known as 'The Feline Informant'. Do as your sister does, and find the weapon within the weapon, _this_ is your soul." His yellow gaze shifted for a final time, observing the two as though proud of some sort of accomplishment. His grin was eerie and unsettling. "From this day forward you shall no longer have the need to feel emotion." His voice grew silent for a moment, as though allowing all the information sink in, then once again without warning, he continued to speak. "With your help, we shall finally uncover 'Kingdom Hearts'."

It was a scarred man who had escorted the siblings to the middle of a pure white room. "X". That was all Meuxy had registered through the stranger's placid golden eyes. She looked away, eye contact would never give her any good feelings about the current situation, so her pupils darted to look at her brother's instead, then finally at the tall chairs before her. It was hard to make out any of their faces from where she stood. Everyone was so blurry, one thing was clear though, they were all starring at her. She gripped at her brother's arm, now covered in the dark sleeve that was attached to his new hooded coat, and waited.

"Saix...You have done as promised." The dark man from before was now sitting at the highest chair in the white room, his eyes lowering to gaze at the two at the floor below him. "Friends, we have once again gathered in this room to greet our newest members. As everyone knows, we had ignorantly lowered our guards, underestimating one of great strength, the wielder of the Keyblade known as Sora. Considering I was at fault for this horrific event, punishment shall not be necessarily." He paused for a moment, letting everything sink in once again. "Fortunately for us, these children managed to find our whereabouts, restoring us to our previous state of being. The girl is Meuxy, and the boy, Naxgel, both should treat them with respect." Reactions from the members were undefined by their faces. Either they weren't interested, or they were in deep thought. Only their journals could say what they were really thinking.

Meuxy examined everyone individually. Each had prominent hair, and she memorized each style. The first that sat next to the dark man had dreadlocks draping over his shoulders. His purple stare was intense, as though he was writing down everything about them in his head. At first look, the impression didn't set well with the small girl. She evaded glances, now looking at the next man in line.

Xaldin's Journal: The new child members appear weak. I feel I'd find them a burden if ever they were to mission with me as company. Baby sitting is the last thing on my mind.

The second member in the clockwise chair set was an even bigger man than the first. He had orange hair and appeared to be a giant from Meuxy's point of view. She didn't look at him very long out of fear.

Lexaeus's Journal: I fear for the new members. They seem so small that I could break them, much like a toothpick. If Xemnas wants me to respect them, I will have to avoid any physical contact. The boy's body type reminds me of Roxas's. . .

The third chair appeared to be empty, so the girl assumed it was the blue haired man's chair that was next to them. Him already being examined, her eyes shifted to the next in line.

Saix's Journal: So these two are the ones who helped free us? Odd, I pictured someone stronger. Oh well, one mustn't under estimate someone simply because of their size. I look forward to learning more about their secrets and whims of power.

The next individual seemed much younger than the others before him. He had dirty blonde hair that spiked upwardly, and a loud yawn escaped his mouth. He didn't seem in the least bit interested in the two of them, yet at the same time his gaze never left from where they stood. His eyebrows were turned downward naturally, like he was cocky or something, perhaps even a little mean. At least, that was her first impression. . .

Demyx's Journal: New members were brought in today! Gotta admit, visiting them in the round room is much better than doing a mission. But why did the meeting have to be so early in the morning? Guess I can't always get what I want. Blah.

Next to that boy was another young(ish) looking individual, though as he may have been younger than the first few, he still looked slightly older than the one to his right. He had pinkish hair tainted with a light blonde, and blue eyes, much like most of the other members of this little organization.

Marluxia's Journal: Two unique individuals have joined our ranks. At times I question why I'm still even here in the first place..I suppose because we were all revived at the same time, therefore I feel the need to stay. Future plans should be in the process once I learn more about these new members. . .They spark my interests.

A boy that seemed to be around her and her brother's age was the next in line. He had blond hair, spiked, with big blue eyes and long pants covering over his large shoes. He was holding his hand to his head as though in deep thought as he looked at them. Something was definitely on his mind.

Roxas's Journal: I don't understand what's going on. First off...I feel as though I'm out of place. Was my running away just a dream? I have to know... Other than that, there are two new members joining us. Naxgel and Meuxy I think it was... it makes me feel...weird. Do I exist? Or is everything just a strange dream? Xemnas said that we were restored...but I don't feel like I ever left. I'm so confused.

There was a girl by this boy's side. The only other female member in the room. She eyed Meuxy strangely, a small smile on her face. This made the young girl uneasy, and she stepped back a little. The woman on the chair had light blond hair with a strange style, much resembling that of an electric yellow cockroach. Meuxy could tell this woman meant trouble.

Larxene's Journal: Two new members joined us today. They're both so small and stupid looking. A lot like Roxas was when he first joined. I'm glad there's a girl though, maybe I can actually relate with her. Whatever, at least I can still say I'm the prettiest in the organization. I mean seriously, what is with her cutesy attitude? Is she four? Oh well. Here we go again.

Shifting visions, Meuxy's eyes darted once again. This time to another man with blond hair, only his was short cut. He was also the only member with prominent facial hair. He seemed to be thinking as well.

Luxord's Journal: So we continue this little game of monopoly. Two more pawns for our collection I believe. I wonder, shall the madness ever end?

Next to him was a red head with the spikiest hair in the organization. Meuxy giggled at him. He looked kind of like a hedgehog, however she got curious when eying the marks beneath his eyes. Something seemed familiar about him other than that.

Axel's Journal: Well would ya look at that? We barely get to return and already have new members! I wasn't really paying attention to what "Mansex" was saying, but I do know one thing, I'M NOT BABYSITTING THIS TIME!

An even younger boy than the dirty blond sat next to the red head. He seemed slightly shorter on his seating, with a fringe of blue hair overlapping his right eye. Meuxy was less intimidated by his appearance.

Zexion's Journal: I looked downward. There had been talk about these two so called, 'Amazing Children'. They didn't look so amazing to me, however I could see beyond the void of their existence. They smell of after fire, like a lost world, and charcoal burns from them; however it is not like number eight's smokey scent, but rather the smell of something agonizing. I grow curious. Could these children be the ones who freed us from our dark labyrinths of frozen time? From here, I play the waiting game. Talk is cheap, but if it shall get me the wanted information, then I shall gladly do so.

A tall flaxen haired man sat next to the shorter male, his locks streaming far beyond his shoulders. He looked...old, and suspicious. That was all Meuxy could tell.

Vexen's Journal: I was killed. Wasn't I? Oh well, my plans remain as they were. At least now I can figure out what Xemnas is hiding behind my back. I'll play it as though I don't remember a thing.

Lastly was a man with long black hair and gray streaks. An eye patch covered over his right eye, causing the girl to become curious on the cause. Not just that, but there was also a scar on the left side of his cheek. Weird.

Xigbar's Journal: Ha! We're back! I didn't doubt the old fart! And what do you know, two kids were to blame! All I'm sayin' is yeah, their powers, now THAT I gotta see!

After the "grand castle tour" The siblings learned much about the castle. They knew the rooms they were aloud to enter, and the rooms that they were forbidden from. New rooms were being rebuilt and remodeled all at once, and a large hallway lead to the member's rooms. Now that there were 16 members, it was easy for them to organize everyone's sleeping chamber. Xemnas, the dark man the children had met first, had his own room. A big one beyond the regular hallway. Otherwise the rooms were organized based on the member's number rank. For example, Number 2 was on the right of the hallway, and number 3 was on the left. From there, the pattern flowed on. This would mean that Meuxy's room was right across from her brothers. This made the girl slightly relieved, at least that way her brother would be easy to access.

Inside the girl's room it seemed quite blank. There was a simple twin bed sitting against an all white wall, a large window to the right, and a small dresser at the other side of the room. The view was nice though, at least from that area Meuxy could see the stars. Seeing Naxgel's room it wasn't much different, other than the fact that his bed was on the opposite side of the room than her's.

"Um...sir...?" Meuxy tugged onto Saix's sleeve, ( the one giving them the tour ), and looked up at him with big blue eyes. The man made no motion to melt before her at this, but simply looked down at her as though she was some kind of pet.

"Hm?" Was all he could force out as a reply.

"Will the rooms be blank like this forever?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

"What point would we have to change it?" The man responded, he then closed his eyes and faced the ground. "Honestly I dont' care what you do with the room, so long as you don't destroy it, but you're going to have to do that yourself, unless you can find someone in the organization kind enough to help you, however I highly doubt anyone would be obliged.

Meuxy looked down in disappointment. She was a creative girl, and not having the ability to express herself was like removing her own personality itself. Oh well, perhaps there was hope in finding someone to help her out. Brother would, right? She looked at him as though asking with her eyes.

"Don't worry Yu-er...'Meuxy' I'm sure we can redecorate." Naxgel said with a grin. Saix rolled his eyes and continued to lead the way out of the rooms.

"Mr. Saix sir. . ." The girl started to speak again, and Saix's ear twitched in expecting another question. "I noticed that all the bedroom doors have numbers on them going to sixteen, but there's no fourteen, why not?"

"Are you going to ask me questions like this the entire time?" Was all the man's reply. Meuxy bit her lip, not daring to reply right away.

"Sorry..." She said while holding her brother's hand.

"Hey! That's not right! If it's a tour we should be allowed to ask questions!" Naxgel jumped in with crossed arms.

"We have no time for that right now. Just remember where you sleep and the rooms you're being shown. Questions are for a better time." By this point it was easy to tell that the blue haired man was getting aggravated, but that didn't stop the brother from sticking out his tongue from behind Saix's back.

"Here is the gray area. This is where you will wait for mission handouts and assignments." The blunette spread out his left arm to escort the two inside a medium sized room with many couches. It kind of reminded the siblings of some sort of teacher's lounge. It seemed comfortable enough. Inside, a few of the members were sitting in random areas and doing different things depending on the person. Demyx was one of those. He sat casually on a couch, sprawled out with some sort of large instrument. Meuxy's first thought was that it was some kind of guitar, but examining it more, she could tell that it wasn't, especially because of the sound it was admitting. A gentle sound that twanged and wavered. But what was the instrument called? Oh well, right now that wasn't important, then again, what was?

Another of those in the room was Xigbar, the man with the eye patch Meuxy noted from before. He was laying awkwardly on a chair near Demyx's, his body sprawled out so that he was upside down, ponytail hanging off the edge. Meuxy thought that was pretty laughable, and when the man realized that Saix was in the room, he quickly reorganized himself to look like he was doing some sort of important paperwork. Apparently even though he was number 2, Saix had something above him.

"Hey there newbies!" He waved halfheartedly at the two, his eyes not lifting from the papers before him. Meuxy honestly wanted to say something, but kept mainly to herself. Her looks were shy, and she lifted her hand anyway, not even a whisper worthy "hi" coming out of her mouth.

"I guess you two don't play any instruments either, huh?" The "Melodious Nocturne" said to them both with a partial sigh. He seemed bored for some reason.

"Conversation will be for a later time Demyx. Right now I'm trying to give a tour." Why Saix was so serious when he spoke was beyond the siblings. Part of little Meuxy just wanted to grab his cheeks and stretch them out into a smile, but at the same time, she knew for sure that if she did that she would most likely get in trouble, and that would be a horrible first impression. She didn't feel as though she was on good terms with the man anyway considering how annoyed he was with her two questions.

"You really are a drag Saix! I just wanted to say hi." Demyx yawned. "Oh well, guess I'll do that later. Have fun you guys!" He made a peace sign at them, then continued on with his instrument. The stranger boy seemed light-hearted when he spoke his last few words, and Meuxy felt a little less afraid of him. Still, she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Naxgel seemed just as bored as the other youth as they continued to explore.

The others in the room seemed to be too busy to notice or really care about the two new members, so they kept to themselves. Larxene was one of those, the only other female besides Meuxy. She was busy painting her nails neon yellow when they neared her to say anything. Saix didn't even bother with any introductions. All she did to note their existence was look up for a mere moment and smirk, then look down again to continue. It was as though she was teasing them simply with her eyes.

"I hope you have a good feel of the castle now. We won't be doing any mission work until tomorrow, so enjoy the day while it lasts. Bed time is at eight thirty. Anyone not in the bedroom chambers shall be lightly punished. In other words, you shall be given three strikes. First strike, you will be easily forgiven, second strike, you will get a lecture by myself. Third, Superior shall handle the rest. . . Occasionally one can ask for a night pass, in this way, you shall be able to roam about the castle after night fall. Otherwise you shall be given one free pass a week, or as reward for doing extra work on missions. Here are yours."

Saix dug into his pockets and pulled out two papers resembling that of cards with the organization's symbol on each side. At the top it was written in bold: "Night Pass". Seemed easy enough to understand, so the children took the cards and put them away in their pockets for safe keeping.

"Now then." He continued, focusing mainly on Meuxy. "Are there any questions...? If you please, make them quick, I have a lot of work to do today in organizing mission papers."

"S-same thing as before..." The girl replied with a raised hand. "Where was room 14 in the sleeping chambers? Why am I 15, and why is brother 16? Shouldn't I be 14 instead?"

The man sighed heavily. He expected her to ask such questions. "Number 14 was previously removed from the castle due to unfortunate circumstances. That individual may be restored in the future, so for now, you and your brother have been placed as the numbers you have."

Meuxy continued her questioning. "Who was she?"

"As I said, make your questions short. Don't be adding onto what you have already asked." Was Saix's brash reply. Meuxy bit her lip. This seemed to be a habit of hers when she got nervous.

"What about you Naxgel?" The man switched.

"All I want to know is why I'm the feline informant. . .cause I have cat ears?" The young boy replied.

"You are the informant because of your odd knowledge of this little known organization. You posses a quality that not many of our ranks have. An, 'information gatherer' if you please. You also seem to know how to work computers quite well, am I correct?"

"I suppose so..."

"Then you will be able to tell us what every organization member is up to while we aren't looking." The serious man explained. Naxgel crossed his arms.

"Great, so basically I'm the snitch of the organization?"

"Pretty much." Saix said.

"What about Meuxy? Why is she the living doll?"

"That should be noted in your past life. She is the living doll not only because of her looks, but also because of the experiences she had before joining us. That information was given after we found you."

"Mm..." Was all Naxgel could say.

"Don't worry, your memories shall return in pieces, but for now, you must learn to cope with your new surroundings. . ."

"Yeah...will do..." Huffed the short teen. Meuxy looked at him and sighed. Perhaps if she thought of it as some kind of adventure, things wouldn't appear to be so rough. All she could do now was wait and see.


	2. Memories and Introductions

"OI ROXAS! GO LONG!" The spiky haired Axel chucked a freshly bought donut at young Roxas's face, hitting him directly in the mouth, a hilarious way to catch an object mid throw, and because of this, Roxas was having trouble speaking.

"Mrphle mmm! Mmph hmm pff fuu! . . .Mm moof mm-mm-mrph"

"Keh! What was that Roxy? I was having trouble understanding you!" Laughed the other male. He took the donut from Roxas's face so that the poor boy could speak clearly.

"I said," The boy swallowed. "I'm not a dog, but thanks for the donut anyway."

Axel laughed, his smile defined like a cat's grin, and Meuxy fully entered the gray area. It was mid afternoon now, for both the girl and her brother had decided to take a well deserved nap, so seeing Roxas and Axel play around like idiots was a good wake up call.

"Hey, look who's up." The flurry grinned. Roxas turned his head to face Meuxy, making sure to wipe off his creamy mess of a face. ((Go ahead and laugh)) "Where's your brother?"

"Still sleeping I think." The girl replied shyly. She was so short compared to Axel, even Roxas was taller than her at floor range. This very nearly made her feel like a twerp.

"Would you like a pastry Meuxy?" The blond male asked with a friendly smile. "Axel and I bought a whole bunch today while shopping for food." Examining the two it was easy to tell that they were outside of the castle, for neither of them wore their dark working coats. Instead, Axel wore his hair up in a spiked ponytail. A thin black shirt for his top, and skinny blue jeans for his pants. As for Roxas, he wore checker patterned shorts and a casual black top covered with a mildly decorated over shirt.

"Um...ok." Meuxy replied. After all, who in their right mind would pass up something sweet? You know, unless they had diabetes or whatever. . . She took a bite and lapped up the cream filling much like a kitten, then proceeded to smile cutely.

"It's good! I like cream." Now that there was something in her belly, Meuxy didn't feel as weak as she did before. It was that little moment when one takes a bite of something, and only then starts to realize how hungry they were in the first place. The donut was gone before anyone else could say a word.

"Wow, someone was hungry." Axel twitched.

"Uh huh." Roxas looked shocked. "Not even I can eat that fast. . ."

Meuxy blushed. She didn't notice how quickly she ate her pastry until the stares were shot.

"Heh...oops." Were all the words she peeped.

"Hey, don't worry about it, so long as it was good it doesn't matter the reaction." Axel smiled. He sat down on the couch and exhaled loudly. It seemed the little "mission" to the grocery store took a lot out of him. Either that or he was just being lazy. Roxas simply stood in place and handed Meuxy a napkin.

"Hey, you should join us at the clock tower sometime tomorrow. We go there a lot to eat ice cream after missions, it's loads of fun." He turned to his friend on the couch. "We are still doing that, right Axel?"

"Huh?" The man looked up, distracted by a "McMoogle brand" cup of Pepsi. ((And yes, McMoogle. Much like our McDonalds! Only with cute floaty white things as the servers!)) "The clock tower tomorrow? Oh yeah, we haven't done that sense everyone was put to sleep. . .it'd be fun."

"It does sound pretty cool." Meuxy said while thinking to herself. A smile crossed her face. "Can I invite brother too?"

Axel looked at Roxas as if trying to tell him no with his mind. "Can we fit that many people on the clock tower? I mean, it is pretty high up."

"Yeah." The blond replied blankly, his eyes an empty suburbia, thus causing the red head to let out a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Roxy."

"Um..." Started the twin-tailed girl. "How high is it exactly? I'm not really afraid of heights myself, but I know that Na-kun is. . ."

"Pff!" Axel snickered at her comment. "Then have fun getting him to the top of the tower. You look beyond that point, you'll never see a blade of grass at the bottom. Just trees and the sunset. . ." It was like the man was dreaming now. Meuxy could tell that he liked that place a lot, especially if it meant spending alone time with Roxas. The girl simply dreamed with him.

"That sounds amazing." In her eyes you could see her imagination running away with her. She even started to space out for a moment.

"Guess we're not getting rid of you then huh?" Axel broke her mood.

"Do you not want me there?" She asked him shyly.

"Of course we do! The more the merrier!" Roxas shot out before Axel could even form words to speak. It didn't appear the man could get his way no matter what was being said.

"Ok...then I'll go." She smiled back, her eyes shimmering once again. Roxas was so nice to her! She was even starting to form a little crush on him. As for Axel, he was good looking and all, but his green eyes seemed to tell her to back off. Maybe he was just the type of person who took a while to get along with. Oh well, only one way to find out right? At least she had a friend in the other boy.

Roxas's Journal: _The new member actually seems really sweet. Her name is Meuxy, and she has a great smile. Oddly though, she reminds me of someone. . . I just can't seem to point out who. I hate it when that happens. Everything is so deja vu now a days, I'm not sure I can keep up._

**N**axgel looked at the room around him. The bed was quite comfortable, he could at least say that much. But something just didn't seem right. He knew that he had memories from before, but they were all so foggy.

"You will remember in pieces..." Saix's words revolved around his head. If that was the case, then why was it so hard to think about? There were familiar faces, but it was all still so foggy. There was a man. . . and a woman, both had friendly faces. . . one had red hair. . . the other. . . black. He remembered a house in the middle of a green field. There was a room in that house that he liked a lot. It had puppets dangling from the ceiling. . . and other shiny objects. Oh why couldn't he remember them clearly? He turned to his side, thoughts tearing at his head. Right now, there was nothing he could do.

He turned in his bed to face the ground that lead to his exit door. It was quiet there, and he didn't want to move. As he was still becoming curious about the others in the organization, there was something that kept him in place. Like his memories were literally gluing him to the bed. He flinched, and there was a knock at the door. Naxgel sat up.

"Come in..." He muttered while quietly holding onto his sides. The door knob shook, and in walked Zexion, the organization's sixth member.

"Naxgel?" He stated quietly as he gently opened the cat boy's door. There was a tray in his hands with certain food assortments organized on small plates and bowls, this caught Naxgel's interest. "I brought some food for you so that you wouldn't starve." He didn't move from his place. "You haven't eaten sense you arrived here, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. . ." The red head replied. "It smells nice."

"It's miso soup and green tea. I hope it suits your fancy. See, I wasn't sure what you like." Replied the eloquent young man. Beyond his hair you would be able to see his dark blue gaze.

"Yeah it does! Here, you can set it on the floor table for me." Naxgel pointed at a low table near his bed post, his feet dangling off the edge of the mattress. Zexion formed a gentle smile and did as told. It may have been the fulfillment of seeing someone shorter than he was in the organization, that is, besides Roxas of course. Of course this "feeling" was only being formulated by the memories he had of the past. They were simulated, unreal.

"Hey, thanks for this." Smiled the green eyed boy as he chewed. It was easy to tell how hungry he was.

"You're welcome. Don't expect it every day though, I can only make so much." Zexion replied. He made himself comfortable on the floor next to where Naxgel sat, then looked up towards the ceiling. "You and your sister are like the organization's heroes now...did you know that?"

Naxgel looked up at the other boy stupidly, a mouth full of food. "Huh?" Zexion chuckled.

"Well, now that we have been restored, we can continue our missions to complete 'Kingdom Hearts.' Us as nobodies cannot feel emotion like regular people. . . so we have to earn that reward."

"You mean..." Naxgel swallowed noisily. "...your hearts didn't restore when we rescued you?"

"No. At least, I wouldn't think so. I still feel the same as I did before. As in, I feel nothing. That makes sense...right? I suppose you wouldn't understand very well, after all, you still have a heart. Or did you not know that?" Zexion continued.

"Not really. I'm confused, and that's an emotion right? So it must be true."

"Perhaps. . ." The schemer replied thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure anymore myself. I wish I could remember better." He paused for a moment, thinking over his shattered memories, then continued on to interrupt the silence. "Oh well. . ." He got up slowly, allowing his coat to fold along with his moving body. "You may join us later if you wish it. I believe most of us are relaxing in the gray area."

"Ok. Maybe I will. . ." Naxgel replied. His thoughts were taking him elsewhere yet again. Zexion stopped in place as he was about to exit the room, and his eyes shifted to look at the boy that was now behind him.

"Thank you. . . for restoring us. . .I shall tell your sister the same. . ." His eyes were glassy as he spoke. Surly their rescue meant a lot to him. A second chance at the little remains of his nobody life. The room went quiet, and the teal haired boy opened the door, then walked out in silenced steps.

Zexion's Journal: _I paid a visit to the brother's room today. I figured because I had been so high up in my seating earlier, that the boy had appeared smaller than he actually was. That was a lie. In truth, Naxgel is quite small, I learned this after seeing him sit on his own bed, feet dangling off the edges. . . _

_During my visit I mentioned how grateful the Organization was to our restoration. The boy seemed baffled at my actions, and only continued eating what I had served him before saying anything of particular knowledge. It is said that he is known as the "Feline Informant." I find that name to be oddly peculiar, for what is an informant but someone who has immense wisdom over something certain? As for him, so far he has little to none. However, the fact that he knows what a nobody is in general should be knowledge enough! I must learn more about them! I'm afraid until then, Xemnas is the only one who knows of their true power's extent._

**"A**XEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!" A wild scream barreled through the castle halls and burst in through the gray area entrance way. It was Vexen, breathing hard and in a mad rage. It was no wonder why either, his hair was a mess! Not to mention his cloak was torn and burnt. "THOSE EXPERIMENTS WERE SUPPOSE TO BE UNTOUCHED! WHY WOULD YOU CONTAMINATE MY EXPERIMENT!"

This outburst caused Roxas and Meuxy to look up from their current activity. (The girl had been drawing while Roxas was watching in awed amusement.) As for Axel, he simply leaned back in his seat casually with his arms behind his back as though nothing was wrong.

"Calm down old man, what exactly did I do this time?" Was his bored reply.

"You know very well what you did! This morning you asked to go though my freezer to see if there were anymore ice cream! THE NEON GREEN LIQUID WAS NOT TO BE TOUCHED! Why I even trusted you in the first place is beyond me!"

"Heh, who said anything about me touching the green whatever it was? Maybe it was just too far to the edge of the shelf or something. You know, there's this thing called gravity and-" Vexen quickly cut him off.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! I KNOW MY EQUIPMENT PERFECTLY WELL, THE ONLY WAY TO ACTIVATE THAT BOMB IS WITH THE TOUCH OF FIRE! WHY DO YOU THINK IT WAS IN THE FREEZER IN THE FIRST PLACE? I EVEN MADE SURE TO PUT CAUTION SIGNS AROUND IT!"

"Oh you mean thaaat green liquid! That was a bomb? Awe man, my bad! I thought it was kool-aid or somethin'!"

"WHAT DID YOU DRINK SOME OF IT TOO?" The already angry Vexen shouted with twitching acid green eyes.

"Let's just say you better not be behind me when I pass gas. . ." Axel very nearly chuckled.

"You really are a fool arn't you?" Vexen said with crossed arms, and the two continued on quarreling

"Nah, just curious."

"WELL CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT!"

"That may be true, but satisfaction brought it back."

Meuxy looked at the two and twitched a little.

"They sure are arguing a lot..." She stated simply. Roxas said nothing, but in his eyes you'd be able to tell that he agreed.

"Yup, those two haven't stopped arguing since we came back." Demyx , who had suddenly appeared leaning on the couch behind them, noted this after slurping at what appeared to be a lidded cup of something caffeinated. This caused the pig tailed girl to jump in her place, and Roxas seemed to be just as surprised.

"Demyx! When did you get here?"

"Huh? Oh, I've been here. Just hangin' out behind the couch man! Nothin' but sleeping around and playin' Arpeggio all day." The dirty blonde grinned. He seemed to be enjoying his day off. "Wish it could be like this everyday..."

"Yeah. . ." Roxas faded off in his own world once again, watching the two rivals argue as though it was some form of entertainment.

Loxord came in, deciding to interupt the "conversation".

"If you two are quite finished. . .I was hoping to have a little chat about our new members. Roxas and Demyx need to join too." He turned his head towards Meuxy and grinned as though hiding something from her. This made the girl cringe. "Don't worry love, shouldn't take long!" He smiled.

"Um?" Was all she could say as reply.

In the other room, Luxord had gathered most of his close coworkers to organize some sort of "mini meeting". This included Axel, Vexen, Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar, and Marluxia.

"So. . ." He started to say. "As everyone knows, we have two new members among us. In this case, I figured we might as well play a little game with them! We do this every year, so hopefully it'll be enjoyable, just like before. 'Initiation'."


	3. A Game of Love

"Hm. Not this year I'm afraid!" Vexen leaned back, still slightly enraged by the flurry from the argument prier. "I'm far too busy to be bothering with such immature nonsense."

"See Vexen. . ." Axel noted. "This is exactly why people think you're an old fart. Such a kill joy!"

"I've had enough out of you! I'm leaving! There are much better things to be done!" He swirled around in the direction of a separate hallway, his hair swinging over his shoulder as he left. The others seemed to simply shrug it off. Once he was gone, Luxord began to speak once again.

"All right then, obviously he's not going to be a part of our little prank." He said as though it didn't really matter, and honestly it didn't. "Anyway, ideas anyone?"

"Hm. We could always TP their rooms." Marluxia said with closed eyes. He had a cup of tea in his hands and sipped out of it casually.

"Wouldn't you say that's a _bit_ overdone?" Axel pointed out.

"Agreed, we have to figure out something much better than that if we want to make a point." Luxord nodded. Demyx's face quickly lit up, and he wavered his hand around like an impatient student.

"Oh oh oh! I know!" Everyone looked at him and began to listen. There was at least five seconds of silence. "Aaand I lost it." He pouted, and practically everyone in the room made an abrupt face palm.

"Alright then, other than Demyx, are there any other intelligent ideas?"

Demyx pouted, mumbling under his breath about how he wasn't stupid. Xigbar started to chuckle.

"We could always pull the naughty!" He grinned widely.

"The naughty? That doesn't involve nudity, does it?" Marluxia looked at him and tilted his head in befuddled curiosity.

"Keh! As if! It doesn't even have to go that far! We can choose someone to just kiss one of the new members. They'd be so confused!" The partially scarred man laughed.

"Honestly Xigbar, I expected more from you!" Axel laughed. "Sounds like something a kid would come up with."

"Yeah, and what's your bright idea?" The man retorted.

"Well, I like the whole 'naughty' idea, but just a kiss? Nah, that's baby stuff!"

"Uh-oh..." Demyx peeped while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, so you DO want nudity!" Marluxia chuckled behind his odd looking smirk.

"I dunno about this man!" The nocturne chimed once again.

"Hey, I'm not even done yet! Let a guy talk!" Axel said with crossed arms. "I say we play a little love game!" He grinned. "Nobodies can't love! They'd be so tricked!"

"A love game you say?" Luxord smiled. "I like the sound of that~"

"B-but nobodies have morals...right?" Roxas finally said something. He had been distracted during this event in listening to everyone's ideas. This wasn't really growing on him well.

"Tch, maybe, but this is just fun!" The flurry laughed. "Besides, it'll test if they're true nobodies or not! If they don't give the love back, then they're just like us: emotionless. But if they _do_ react, tch, they have feelings for sure!"

"Um...are you sure that's right? I mean, if you think about it, love isn't even an emotion, it's an action done for people you care about...is caring a feeling?" Roxas said. "The feeling you guys are thinking about must be lust..."

"Heh! Yeah right!" Axel beamed. "Don't worry, I know a feeling when I see one, and love is defenitely one of those."

"Well ok..." The blond said after biting his lip.

"I have a question." Marluxia mentioned, his blue eyes turning in the direction of Axel's standing place. "How are we going to choose for this year's prank?"

"I already thought of that!" Luxord smiled. "I say we play a little game of spin the bottle! We'll just stand in a circle and spin, then when it stops, that individual will be proceeding in the love game!"

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Axel nodded. So just like number 10 mentioned, they got out a bottle, not too hard to find, and sat around in a circle. Luxord was chosen to be the spinner.

"Alright, so who's our first victim?" Smiled number 2, Xigbar.

"Let's go with the boy first, Naxgel. That one should be interesting." Marluxia suggested. There didn't seem to be too much argument, so Luxord began to spin the brandy bottle.

The object twirled around quickly, passing by each of the members in a swift blur. Demyx was biting his lip and crossing his fingers, not so that he could be chosen, but rather so that he didn't have to be a part of the situation. With good eye coordination, Xigbar was able to track where the bottle was pointing even at its vast motion. Luxord didn't seem to care too much, and sipped at an extra bottle of rum, placing it down at his side to continue watching. Marluxia wasn't much different in that he had tea to drink from. As for Roxas, he was getting quite dizzy from trying to keep up. Then after many turns, the bottle stopped. Everyone looked up to see who it was.

Xigbar bawled with laughter. "Axel! Ha! The one who thinks up the prank becomes a victim to his own schemes! That's brilliant!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Axel shouted agape. This was loud enough for the confused Meuxy to hear in the other room.

"Yup!" Luxord smiled. "The rules say that whoever the bottle lands on must be the one to grant the kiss! Or in our case, play a little game of love! Get his hopes up Axel, see what you can do with a boy like him!"

"Is he even into guys?" Roxas asked blankly. Marluxia's smooth voice came into play and he grinned.

"I guess we're going to find out now, aren't we?" He smiled.

"Guess so..." Roxas replied. Axel smacked himself in the forehead, not really liking his idea any longer, and sighed loudly.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Oh well!" Smirked the currently pannish Luxord. ((Occasionally I like to make up words. . .))

In the background, Demyx had been rolling around on the floor and laughing the entire time. This was great!

"Demyx, get back in the circle. Looks like Axel's spinning this time." Xigbar smiled. He was starting to get very interested in the second results.

"Right." Luxord said while handing over the bottle. "This second one will be for the little lady." Axel sighed heavily, and readied himself to spin.

"Ok...here goes, but I swear if it lands on me again...!" He didn't finish, and quickly flicked his wrist.

The bottle twirled around a second time, facing each of the members as it twirled. Each watched intently until finally, it stopped. The members looked up, this time Axel had a slowly growing grin stretching across his face. The victim's voice shrieked out from the circle.

"WHAT?"

"HA!" Axel stood up. "IN YOUR FACE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT ME!" It was Demyx the bottle decided to stop at, and it seemed everyone thought it was a gas!

"Good for you Demyx! You're finally gonna get a girlfriend!" The joking number two laughed hardily at his coworker.

"Heh yeah! Maybe the poor guy _needs_ someone to get his laziness into check!" Axel joined the other in laughter, and soon, everyone was cracking up. (That is accept for the blank Roxas who only let out a few chuckles)

"HEY MAN COOL IT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" Demyx's voice cracked as he attempted to yell at the guffawing others before him. How in the world was a guy like him suppose to pull off a flirtatious confrontation? Axel could do it easy, but not him!

When the laughter settled a bit, the nocturne had a question.

"So what exactly am I suppose to do? Just go up to her and kiss her?"

"No, not like that. You gotta let the appreciation soak in! You know, mess with her mind!"

"It's just cruel when you put it that way Axel." Roxas said. He scratched the back of his head vacantly.

"Maybe, but it's true! Believe me, I was a real lady's man when I was a kid!"

Saix passed by, overhearing the conversation.

"Tch. Yeah right." He mocked as he headed towards the other room.

"Hey! Nobody asked you!" Axel shook his fist at the man as he was about to leave, only to be retorted at in the distance.

"Yeah, you, nobody number 8!" The X faced male said from the other room.

"In the words of the ever admirable Axel, that being yourself, 'burn baby burn'!" Marluxia said and the room laughed once again.

"Man, the world is out to get me today aren't they?" Sighed the inferno male.

"You're not the only one bro!" Demyx waved, still laughing at number 11's comment, but not so much anymore.

"So how's about we have our little 'lady's man' get his ass out there and show Demyx the ropes?" Xigbar smirked while patting Axel hardily on the back.

"I can't do that now! The new kid won't get is ass out of bed!" Replied the red head hastily.

"I resent that. . ." A male voice emerged from behind the small crowd, and it seemed that only Demyx could see who it was as he pointed in their direction.

"Damn it...he's behind me isn't he?" Axel shook. Demyx nodded.

"Uh-huh. . ."

At this sudden word of news, the flurry slowly turned his head to face the area behind him. Sure enough, there was Naxgel, looking over their shoulders as though ready to kill.

"Um...how much of our conversation did you hear?" Twitched the red head.

"Just enough!" Naxgel cracked his knuckles, the scent of glowering doom emitting from his irises and bouncing off the scheming males.

"Oh dear." Demyx peeped before he was suddenly held up by the scruff of his cloak. Naxgel was NOT happy.

"I SWEAR! If you lay one FINGER on my sister, your life will come to an end!" An angry brother's wrath could be seen in his burning green gaze.

"What the hell are you doing!" Xigbar shouted. He felt the need to protect his friend growing. The boy only retorted and held Demyx up higher, this time against the wall.

"Shut up! All of you just shut up! I can't believe you would even SUGGEST playing with someone's emotions like that! She's my sister!"

"Brother stop it!" Like a blur, a swift push knocked the nocturne loose from Naxgel's grasp, ricocheting him into the wall. The red head was caught in confusion, and he was able to let go. "Don't be so violent..." The little voice continued.

It was Meuxy who spoke.

"Sissy..." Naxgel looked quite surprised, his sister seemed to be hugging him quite tightly.

"I don't know what's going on...but I don't want to see anymore threats...please brother..." Her voice faded out, and the group watched them in silence.

"Fine." Naxgel finally complied, but his gaze switched back to the group as though still in a heated rage. "Come on sis... let's go to the other room... I can't stand staying in here..."

"Ok..." Whispered the young Meuxy. She turned, trying to make things less tense by waving her hand at the group behind them. There was silence.

"I...think I saw my life pass before my eyes..." Demyx blinked. Everyone was starring.

"So you're still gonna do it...right Dem?" Axel chimed. There was no reply, but rather a long stare as if to say, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

The rest of the day went by slowly. Meuxy had been drawing whilst her brother had found the video game room and was playing awkwardly on the couch in the gray area. It was time to make things interesting. Xigbar peeked over the backside of the seating that Naxgel was relaxing on and grinned widely. Even though he wasn't elected for initiation, he felt the need to play around, especially considering the boy he was eying had threatened one of the most "innocent members in the organization". (At least in his mind) He started out stealthy, rising up like some kind of shadow creature in the middle of an ally way, then quick as a wink, he wrapped his arms around the red head and lifted him at least six feet up in the air!

"Aaaaand GOT CHYA!" He shouted without strain. Naxgel screamed and kicked like a scared girl, hitting the man gripping onto him several times in the chest and near his face. Fortunately these kicks were dodged."Feisty one aren't ya?" Xigbar struggled to keep hold. "Well don't worry, you'll get use to these high up places sooner or later!"

Meuxy who was just across the room, spotted her brother being lifted up like some kind of sack of potatoes, and stared agape. She didn't say anything though, for she was far too amused!

"Let go of me you creeper!" Screamed the still trapped youth. Xigbar only grinned.

"You need to get use to it is all I'm sayin!" With the floor six feet down, Naxgel could feel himself getting queasy, but be as it may, the gunner would not let go, and instead, disappeared into a dark portal beneath him.

"Um...Na-kun?" Meuxy peeped in the silence. She waited for a few minutes to see if the man would return. Surely he couldn't be doing something horribly dangerous with her brother, right?

There was a warping noise coming from above where she sat. Meuxy immediately looked up.

"INCOMING!" For a disembodied voice, at least it was polite.

Several pillows toppled down from the ceiling and onto the couches below. It was like an ocean of comfort, only the comfort was falling on top of Meuxy. After that, down fell Naxgel, a screaming blur of red and black. Meuxy realized then that there was a portal that these things were coming out of. Xigbar really did, "let go" of Naxgel.

The man did a flip out of his ingress in the sky and landed perfectly on the ground behind the couch that was now covered in pillows. He grinned, satisfied with his "work".

"You should be glad that I put something soft to land on! Got those from Xaldin's room...wonder if he'll notice." Xigbar beamed. A head popped out from the beneath the pillows, one with black dreadlocks and violet eyes. Speak of the devil, it was Xaldin himself.

"XIGBARR!" The other man shouted.

"Oh shit...!" Xigbar leaped back, ready for a full blow, meanwhile Xaldin lifted himself from the pile in attempt to chase the prankster around, or rather skewer him to the wall with his wind spears.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" The large individual shouted in mid chase. Xigbar ran up the wall, much like a ninja in one of those awesome action movies.

"GOOD THING TOO! YOU NEED IT!" He shouted back, and with that, the man disappeared into another one of his special space bending portals. Xaldin grunted, but made a point in following him with his own portal manifestation. Then after that, Meuxy found that it got real quiet.

Naxgel popped out from underneath the stack of cushions, his face a paranoid scowl.

"Um...do you need help brother?" The blue eyed girl asked blankly. She knew that he obviously needed it, but a lot of the time she found him refusing the help. He had this whole, "I can do it my self" kind of air, so his answer surprised her.

"Yes please...I can't feel my arms."

She smiled at him, and was able to quickly remove the pillows from on top of her sibling.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Meuxy asked while trying to fix Naxgel's hair.

"How should I know! He's a stalker!" The boy snapped. He dusted himself off from all the lint and feathers the pillows left behind, then looked up at his sister and sighed. "I don't like it here...not at all..." Meuxy looked back at him, then at the ground before her. There was honestly nothing she could do.

"Well you know we can't just leave brother. . . we have to stay here. There's no where else to go..."

"Didn't everyone here come from another world separate from this one? What about ours? Can't we just return there?" The boy wouldn't give up his fight, a growing need to escape dwelling inside of him.

"The girl is right." Saix entered the room, his voice deep yet calming. "There is no where else for you to go. . . Much like number six, your world has been distroyed. . . Eliminated. In other words, even if you _were_ to return to your world, all that would be left is a pile of rubble."

Naxgel looked at the man, a burning hatred in his eyes. That couldn't be so! Sure he didn't remember his past, but how in the world was he still there in the first place? He absolutely had to digress.

"What are you talking about? If that was true then we wouldn't be alive!" The boy said between nearly gritted teeth.

"Untrue. As your original world has in fact been destroyed, you did not find us there. . . don't worry, you'll know soon enough." The blue haired man replied. He had a sense of superiority about him as he spoke, like he knew everything but just refused to tell them. This angered the boy even further, and he continued to question the higher ranked individual.

"Everybody keeps saying that!" The boy shouted. "Why can't you just tell us up font?"

Saix's golden eyes locked onto the other's acid green ones. It was true he meant business.

"Because if I tell you, you will never truly remember." He turned around, heading out the room and refusing to take anymore questions.

Meuxy shivered. It wasn't like her to question someone in the way her brother did at that moment, him even bringing it up to the man made her nervous, so she grabbed her brother's hand in knowing that he was still angered.

"Na-kun..." She whispered while her brother's back was turned.

"So it _is_ gone..." Her brother whispered sadly behind his sharp teeth. "I knew it..."

"Did you remember something brother?" His sister asked in the quiet.

"I don't really know sissy, but every time I dream, I see these people in my head that I feel like I know. There are rooms too...filled with toys and decorations. It's weird, like I've been there before."

Meuxy stared at Naxgel deeply, her thoughts running on high power. Why couldn't she seem to remember like her brother did? Perhaps that's one of the reasons he was the feline informate, and she was just the living doll. Either way, like Saix had said, bit by bit they would soon remember their past.


	4. Curious About Feelings

The deep and luminescent voice of the superior rose up in an unidentified room. It was a small area, circular. A single chair was placed directly in the middle, while a pile of old armor sat isolated from not too far away. Xemnas's golden eyes had become soft.

"My dear friend...I know not of _why_ we were brought back from our previous graves. Nor do I know of these children's secrets. They have come from a different world, far from our own obtainable reach. As of late, we have been running into many with a knowledge of our partial existence. My question for you is why? I have seen so many, yet you have not returned to me yourself. Give me answers my friend, I must have answers..."

The dark man paused, his breath but a gloomy sigh of distranquility. Then in that moment, he leaned forward, gently picking up a small piece of the armor. These were the hard gloves in front of him. It was as though he was seeing someone when he spoke, like they were listening, but not responding. The man continued.

"Perhaps if I could remember your name." He said. "Then you will open my doors and show yourself to me..." Xemnas leaned close to the fabric made hand and kissed it softly, much like there was someone actually wearing the device. He was a man with mixed thoughts and personalities, this was for certain.

As he gently placed the glove down once again, he leaned back in his chair. Where the window was open near by, a pleasant breeze had lifted up his front bangs just a little bit. He was comfortable, and soon his lashes fell over his eyes where he would slowly submerge into rest.

"Gaaah! I'm so bored!" Demyx, who had been hiding from the others, sat upside down on his bed blankly. There was no way he was going to proceed with that prank now! Especially after his life was being threatened like that earlier! Maybe if he had expected it better he would have done something to defend himself. Oh why was it that _he_ was always the one to get into trouble when it was obviously NOT his fault? At least, not this time anyway. . . Yeah he slacked off on missions, but it's not like he came up with the whole prank idea! That was all Axel's doing! To make it all worse, Axel had made it so that Demyx couldn't summon his own weapon Arpeggio, so now the nocturne had absolutely nothing to do! Magazines were scattered around the room like a tornado hit. He wanted the day off, not another day of hiding!

The doorknob to the nocturne's room shook vigorously. This was it! The end of the line! Demyx was found! Two knocks, and it would be all over.

"Craaaap!" He muttered under his pathetic breath.

"Oi Demyx! I know you're in there!" It was Axel! There had to be something the youth could do!

_"Think fast Demyx, nobody has to know you're here! What to do, what to doo!"_ The dirty blond repeated words in his head. He had to clear his mind somehow! Ah! That was it! An idea!

"Uh...Personne n'est là pour l'instant! Revenez plus tard!" There we go! Another language! Of course that would work, right? Thank you _google translate! _

"Um...I'm pretty sure we don't have any french maids around here Dem! Plus...if you used _google translate_, it's not really going to be all that accurate, you do know that right?" Axel replied from the other side of the door. Too bad he took a full french class in his youth.

Demyx adjusted his vocal pitch to be higher than usual.

"Er...'Zis is not true! I was just hired...um...yesterday! Yes. Come back later please if you want to see ze owner of zis room! Maybe...next year? Yes...HE WILL BE BACK NEXT YEAR!'"

"You can quit with the whole french maid act now Demyx. It's a little late for impressions!" Damn it, foiled again! Axel was good!

"Aw man! You can't be serious!" The muffled individual spoke from the other side, soon before a large crash was heard and followed by a panicked yelp.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" The flurry asked through the door. It seemed like a bunch of heavy equipment had avalanched somewhere in the nocturne's room, thus peeking Axel's curiosity.

"Oh...nothing. I'm ok by the way!" Demyx replied. Axel said nothing at first, befuddled by the noise. That was it, he was coming in.

"Ok, I'm unlocking the door now!" The red head finally spoke. He had to use the old bobby pin trick just to get inside.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were-" Demyx tried to warn him, but it was too late. The door was opened now, and a pile of random objects flooded out into the hallway and on top of Axel, that including a multitude of rubber duckies. Demyx hid behind the only thing left that was standing, his dresser. "I warned ya man!"

Axel spat out a rubber duck, ready to shout.

"YOU SERIOUSLY TRIED TO BARRICADE THE DOOR! DO YOU DISLIKE ME THAT MUCH?"

"It's not like that Axel! I just don't want to do that initiation idea, that's all! So...um...forgive and forget?" The nocturne tried to force a smile, but seeing as his friend wasn't having a very good time, that was rather difficult for him.

"You IDIOT!" The man shouted from beneath the pile. "Ugh, you know what, just get me out of here ok? If you're not doing initiation then neither am I."

"But Axel, everyone is counting on you!" Demyx said, trying his best to get around his own barrier."

"Yeah, and everyone was counting on you too before you ran away! Just cause you were threatened like that doesn't mean you're gonna die! Besides, would I let that happen to you?"

Demyx placed his hand underneath his chin to think it over.

"Oh come on Dem! Is it that hard to trust an old friend?" Axel sputtered.

"Wait, we're friends now? When did that happen?" Demyx partially teased.

"Yeah, sure, of course we're friends!" The other man replied hastily. This only made Demyx even more distrustful.

"Well when you put it like that, I'm not sure I believe you." He replied.

"Please Dem? I seriously can't feel my legs. I think I landed funny." Axel twitched.

"Fine, fine." Sighed the nocturne. Axel watched for a second, then looked around him, gawking at the objects he was swimming in.

"Gee, do you collect or something?" He muttered. It didn't take long for the man to notice it was taking his "friend" a while to get to him. "Um, I'm still kind of buried you know."

"Yeah, um...don't worry, I'll be there in a second!" Demyx bobbed his head around where there were small windows between heaps of garbage. Then when he realized there was no way for him to get out, he bit his lip nervously.

"You can't get out...can you...?" The flurry asked flatly.

"Um...no...no I can't." Number nine twitched.

"So what do we do now?"

"I dunno, scream like little girls for someone to help us out? I can't really push the dresser or anything, cause if I do that, it'll land on top of you!" Demyx tried to think of something. But when he tried to pull the equipment, he realized he couldn't, because there was not enough friction on the sides. It was too big and slippy! There was nothing else he could honestly do. "So uh...how about that screaming idea?" He said nervously.

"A-Are you serious?" Axel shouted. "That's our only other option?"

"Yeah. If you're so smart, _you_ try coming up with something! My brain hurts..." Replied the other. He was still examining his surroundings. Who knows, maybe something would come to him?

"Fine, fine...I can't believe this..." The flurry finally complied.

The two began to shout for help, it was going to be a long day. . . ((Especially considering it took me four whole chapters just to describe it!))

_**A** little voice spoke to herself in the quiet. This was another unmentioned room, one with multiple doorways that lead into it. Who was she, and where did she belong? This muttering child wasn't properly seen in the dull light of this unknown headquarters, but what could be seen were her hetero-chroma eyes, a glowing light blue and yellow._

"**S**o this is how it's gonna end..." Continued the grumpy number eight. "What will it say on my grave I wonder...? 'Axel: died by drowning, not in water mind you, but in a whirlpool of FUCKING...RUBBER...DUCKIES!" He threw his hands up, scattering some of the squeaking bath toys around like confetti.

"Oh come on Axel! It can't be that bad!" Cheered the nocturne. "Why don't you just unbury yourself? You know, dig your way out?"

"Yeah I'd totally do that! IF ONLY THEY WOULDN'T KEEP REPOPULATING EVERY TIME I HAVE A DECENT HOLE FOR ESCAPE! It feels like I'm in quick-sand! Cute, rubbery, QUICK-SAND!"

Demyx lurched backwards. It was never good when Axel was submersed into an "all caps rage."

"Hey now buddy! You're not gonna kill me after this are you?" He tried to defend. "I mean, I have a lot of ducks and well, I figured sense there were so many, I could block the door with them or something!"

"Yeah, the killing you thing, I just might have to think that over!" The red head replied harshly. "Where do you keep all these anyway!"

"In my closet usually..." Demyx replied.

"And where, pray tell, did you get all of them?"

"I dunno, they kind of grew on me over the years. You know, for my birthday, Christmas, sometimes even Saint Patrick's day...I call that one 'lepriduck', oh, and let's not forget 'chirstma-hana-quanzica!'"

"Really Dem...?" Axel questioned.

"Yeah, I have no life." The nocturne replied sadly.

"Uh...huh..." This is the part where Axel had no idea what to say, so in turn, there was a long moment of awkward silence, producing many gay babies!

"So...um...someone's bound to help us sooner or later, eh Dem?" The man tried to cut off the silence cycle, but had very little success.

"Yup..." Replied the other.

"So...what do you think of the new kids...?" Yes Axel, this is a great way to start a conversation.

"Um...I dunno. Naxgel scares the crap out of me, as for Meuxy...she's really quiet. I do respect her for saving my life though. . . you know, from her brother's bug out."

Axel laughed loudly. Surly Demyx couldn't be that frightened of someone he just met! However, he guessed it made sense considering.

"What? Is it that bad that I'm scared of a little kid? He's what...twelve, thirteen?" The nocturne hadn't a clue.

"Keh, I dunno, it's not like they announced their age or anything. We should ask them sometime. THAT IS IF WE EVER GET OUT OF THIS MESS!"

"Lea...?" Finally, another voice! Axel turned his head to where the unrecognized man stood, this way he'd easily be able to identify. Great, out of all people, it was Saix! He had to think of an excuse quick.

"What in the world are you doing?" The blue haired man asked with crossed arms.

"Lea? That's your name?" A muffled voice came from the other side of the closed in doorway, and Axel quickly smacked it with his fist. "OW! HEY!"

"Um...yeah, this can be explained..." The red head continued. Wonderful, that'll tell him EVERYTHING.

"Go on..." The taller man nodded.

"Um...well...ya see..." Axel started. _"Damn it man, think! He can't know about the stupid prank! Whatever, I'll just leave that part out..." _He thought to himself quick. After that, he started to explain.

"I wanted to try and get Demyx to help me out on a mission project, see, I didn't finish it the other day. He knew that, so he tried to barricade the door with...rubber duckies...I guess..., therefore burying me and trapping him in his room when I tried to open the door."

Saix sighed. This was obviously some kind of lie. After all, sense when did Axel do extra work? Oh well, he couldn't question it too long. He'd lose a good working member to the wrath of rubbery bath toys.

"Alright, let me help you out of there..." He huffed.

"Aw thank you! I owe you a solid ok?"

"Whatever you say..." Saix smiled slightly. "Loser."

"Right, just like old times, yatta yatta yatta." The flurry said as he was pulled up from his duck pool and steadied.

"You know...you could have just used a portal to get out...that would have been so much easier..." Number seven mentioned dryly. Axel stared at him for a VERY long time, then face palmed.

"Wait...WHAT?" The voice from the other side of the wardrobe wailed, that is before another loud thunk was heard. This time it was most likely Demyx falling on his ass in surprise. "SCREW LOGIC! That doesn't even exist here!" He continued. Saix rolled his eyes while the flurry looked at him in question.

"In that case, what's the point in keeping locks on the doorways in the castle?" Axel mentioned.

"Probably just to mess with your slowly disintegrating minds. Can't say it has to do much though..."

Axel's eyes narrowed.

"You know Saix...you've been acting...different lately...you know...like you use to before the organization. What gives?" He asked in that moment of awkwardness. Saix didn't reply at first, his eyes a strange dull mix of blue and yellow.

"Don't question it Lea...We are still the same as before. . .heartless." He turned, letting his hair flow behind him as he walked away once again into the dark corridors.

Axel was dumbfounded, unsure of how to reply. There was definitely something different about his old friend, if he could just put his finger on it. . .

Within that moment of thinking, Demyx fell from the ceiling and out of his own manifested portal.

"Good job Dem, you fail completely." Axel exhaled. The nocturne brushed himself off.

"Hey! I wasn't sure where I needed to go! The ducks were everywhere and...and...Saix isn't going to help us clean this up is he...?"

"Oh ya think?" Axel sighed. "Here, let's just put these squeakers in bags or something."

"Fiiine." Sighed the other much lazier individual.

"Hey, you notice something weird about Saix, or was that just me?" Number eight asked as he began to pick up the toys.

"Eh, I dunno man, X-face is X-face no matter how you look at him." Demyx replied.

"It just seemed...weird...he was joking...and his eyes were off the charts...guess you wouldn't know that though huh?"

"Nope! Didn't register." The nocturne responded dryly as he continued to clean.

"Oh well, maybe it's just me..." Axel sighed.

**E**vening was starting to glow upon the castle. Usually it was always dark outside, but one main difference were the slowly arriving stars. Meuxy stared at them through the large rectangular window in the castle's gray area. It was so pretty, but parts of her missed the luminous glow of the sun.

"Lovely, aren't they?" A smiling voice came from her right, and she turned her head to face him. It was Marluxia that was standing next to her, his pinkish blond hair faintly glowing against his own glazed reflection. He turned to her slowly, a pink smile brushed across his face. "Have you had an eventful day?" He asked in the stillness. Meuxy began to speak.

"N-not really." She turned her head back to face the multicolored galaxy before her. "I'm still getting use to things around here...it's...different."

"Ah yes. I remember when I first joined the Organization. Xigbar was the one who found me." He laughed for a brief moment, adjusting the hair that was hanging low in front of his eyes. "I didn't honestly know _what_ to think of him." He grinned. "I suppose if I had a heart I would have been somewhat afraid. He's a strange old man, that's for sure." Marluxia leaned into Meuxy's ear and smiled. "Just don't tell him I called him that."

"Hm?" The girl said. "Why not?"

The man leaned back, his smile from before widening.

"Let's just say for someone without a heart, he can really pack a punch." Marluxia laughed.

"That's something that confuses me..." Number fifteen started.

"Oh? Do tell!"

"If you can't feel...then why do you laugh? If Xigbar can't feel, why does he get offended by stuff? Isn't it a feeling? To be offended by something?"

"Well..." Marluxia replied. "I laugh because it makes things more entertaining. As I cannot feel, I can still liven up the scenario. . . As for your question about Xigbar...I suppose, there are many things we don't exactly understand. Not even Xemnas can explain everything to its exact reasoning."

"Yeah...I guess so huh? I still don't know if I can feel emotion or not. . .either way, there's this strange tugging feeling at my chest, like I'm missing something really important. I don't like it..."

"None of us do Meuxy...That's why we wish to obtain Kingdom Hearts. With that, we shall be able to feel once again and become complete beings. . ."

"It's sad really. . . I'm use to crying but I can't. Maybe that's proof I can't feel in itself." Meuxy's blue eyes softened. Things seemed so unreal to her, yet at the same time there was something she was longing for. She just didn't know what yet.

That of a vibrating gong noise snapped her out of her daze, accompanied by a low bellow that flowed throughout the entire castle.

"DINNER! EVERYONE GATHER TO EAT!" It was Xaldin's voice that made the rooms shake. Apparently he was the organization's chef.

"Ah! Dinner time! I wonder what we shall be eating tonight." Marluxia smiled. "Come along Meuxy, I'm sure you'll enjoy our food. It is exquisite!" He made an ok sign with his hands as he spoke his last sentence. Then without hesitation, placed his hand on the girl's back to escort her to the dining room.

As the two got closer, the smell of food got stronger. Baked potatoes, meats, and other assortments swam past Meuxy's nose as though to tease all of her senses. Hey, at least she wouldn't go hungry right?

The dining room was a large one. A long table was centered in the middle and stretched from one wall to the other. It also seemed the kitchen was attached to that room, for a lovely smelling steam poured out from beneath the crack of a rounded off door. Rectangular windows sat vertically curtained at the right, while lovely paintings and murals were on the left. Now the place truly seemed like a castle.

When the crowds came in to seat themselves, it seemed just like the average school. People who got along with each other would sit side by side, meanwhile if they were enemies, they would sit as far away from each other as physically possible. Xemnas of course sat at the head of the rectangular table, while Saix sat far on the other side. This was not because of their relationship mind you, but rather the ranking that they fell. Axel sat with Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar, meanwhile Marluxia invited Meuxy to sit next to him along with Vexen and Zexion. The still mysterious Lexaues sat near by along with an empty chair, that would be Xaldin's seating after he served the meal. Larxene was also near by, along with Luxord. This made Meuxy rather uncomfortable, however that discomfort soon went away when Naxgel came in and sat next to Meuxy on her right side.

"Tonight's dinner will be mashed potatoes along with a fresh cut roast cooked and seasoned by myself." Xaldin spoke in a very mellow tone. Not as frightening as Meuxy once thought, but still in an air that said, "Dont mess with me or you will suffer the consequences." He brought a large tray out with several fancy plates on top of it. These were each covered with one of those rounded lids that would be removed once served. It smelled amazing! Many of the members seemed as though they were under some kind of trance when they got a wiff, and it was no wonder why! It was heavenly.

Xemnas got the first tray, a comfortable smile crossing his face. Then when everyone else was served, Xaldin removed the lid for the leader as though he was king of the castle, which made sense, after all, there was no one of higher ranking than the Supirior himself. The food looked as heavenly as it smelled, and many of the members stared silently at this revealed to be edible artwork. It would be no surprise if most of their mouths were watering. So like a pack of lions they waited for their pride leader to take a bite of his delicious meal before indulging into it themselves.

"Itedaki-masu." The man's voice said in a low bass. When this was done, everyone else said the same, "Itedaki-masu" or, "I greatfully receive", and the feast began.


End file.
